I'd Change For You
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Dorcas Meadows wants to spice things up with her girlfriend Marlene McKinnon. So she goes and enlists her best friend Lily to help her change her looks a little. Will things work out for her? Or not? Written for both Love in Motion and Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Snape Appreciation Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Warning for fade to black scene ahead.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for both Love in Motion and Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Snape Appreciation. For Love in Motion I choose to write for the femslash pairing of Dorcas/Marlene. For the Snape Appreciation I choose to write for Shelf 3 10. Polyjuice Potion and the task was to write about trying to change yourself (in any way). Warnings for fade to black smut. I hope you all enjoy I'd Change For You.**

She watched as Marlene's face turned from happy to see her to one of absolute shock. The taller blonde woman definitely wasn't used to see her dressed like this Dorcas knew but she could at least look pleased that Dorcas was trying for her.

She had gone to their mutual friend Lily Evans asking how she could make Marlene pay even more attention to her eariler that day before their date. And Lily had been an absolute help to her.

##################################################################################################

 _She knocked on the door of the Lily's apartment that she shared with Marlene hoping against hope that Marlene wasn't the one to answer the door. Not that she didn't want to see her girlfriend. She just didn't want her know what she was planning. She let out a sigh of relief when Lily answered the door._

 _"Dorcas," Lily chimed happily, "Marlene's not in right now."_

 _She had shaken her head at this. "I'm not here to see, Mar," she told Lily looking into the room to make sure that Marlene really wasn't there. It wouldn't be the first time that Marlene had told Lily to tell her she wasn't there and she actually was. Upon seeing that Marlene really wasn't there she leaned against the wall with a sigh. "I need your help with something, Lily."_

 _"Ok?"_

 _"I want to try to spice things up with Marlene. You know like how she always wants to spice things up but I don't know if anything I have to wear will work out in this case. Can you help me?"_

 _"You want me to dress you like Marlene?"_

 _Dorcas nodded excitedly at the plan she was about to implement. She was getting Marlene McKinnon to look at her in a whole new way. She followed Lily up to Marlene's room._

 _"Lily," she chided, "Marlene will kill us for taking her clothes. You know how much she loves her clothes."_

 _Lily shrugged inviting herself into Marlene's room. "Marlene told me I could borrow anything I want anytime," she told a shocked Dorcas. "So come on into Miss Lily's saloon." Lily motioned Dorcas into Marlene's room._

 _Upon entering the room Dorcas had found Lily crashing around in Marlene's closet. It was then that Lily ended up pulling out a black dress that made Dorcas blush at the thought of even putting it on. It didn't leave much to the imagination. It must have been one of the ones that Sirius had gotten Marlene when they were dating._

 _"This is the dress you should wear," Lily declared excitedly. "Wait. Is Marlene meeting you here? Or at your apartment?"_

 _"At my apartment," Dorcas admitted with a blush._

 _Lily gathered the items she choose and motioned Dorcas downstairs with her. Her excitement not once vanishing in the race down the stairs. She motioned Dorcas over to the fireplace._

 _"We're going to get you ready over at your house," Lily told her grabbing a handful of Floo Powder and tossing it into the fireplace. Stepping in she called "Dorcas' apartment."_

 _Watching Lily vanish Dorcas followed suit a few minutes later. Once she arrived in her kitchen fireplace she was dragged off towards the bathroom. Lily held out a thing of hair dye._

 _"I didn't want to go that dramatic," Dorcas exclaimed._

 _"She'll love it," Lily exclaimed. "You want to do this right?"_

 _Dorcas nodded and allowed Lily to dye her hair a strawberry blonde that she never thought she'd be able to achieve in any life. Dorcas admired herself in the mirror. She might actually keep the strawberry blond hair. She shrieked in surprise as Lily grabbed her hair and dragged her into her own room._

 _"Here," Lily thrust the dress into her arms. "Put this on." After saying this Lily turned around in staying in the room in case Dorcas needed help changing into her outfit._

 _"Are sure this is the right choice?" Dorcas asked Lily trying to tug the skirt down so it wasn't practically exposing her underwear._

 _"I'm sure. Leave the skirt alone, Meadows. You look great. If I was into girls I would get with you. Marlene is so going to love this."_

 _The doorbell rang and Lily raced towards the fireplace disappearing in the matter of a minute. Dorcas had gone to the door and answered it find her girlfriend Marlene standing on the doorstep in shock._

 _###############################################################################################_

"Is my girlfriend here?" asked Marlene angrily.

"Mar," Dorcas exclaimed, "it's me."

Marlene shook her head and did a double take as the familiar voice of her girlfriend came from this beautiful strawberry blonde standing in front of her. It almost made Dorcas giggle it was so cute.

"Dorcas, what did you do to yourself?" she asked shock coloring her voice. "This isn't you? Why would you do this?"

Dorcas took in the form of her blonde girlfriend who was wearing an outfit almost as revealing as she was. Why was it so hard to believe that Dorcas could be as sexy as Marlene was?

"I wanted to make you take notice of me for once," Dorcas admitted sadly. "I wanted to make you look at me like Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and the other boys look at you."

The look Marlene turned on her was total shock now. She pulled Dorcas against her in a tight hug. "Dorcas," she made the smaller girl look at her, "I don't need you to change for me. I love you the way you are. Don't you get that?"

Dorcas nodded.

"I'm not saying I don't like it though." Marlene took Dorcas' hand and lead her back upstairs to her bedroom. The next few hours would be for them and just them. "I love you, Dorcas." Marlene pressed her lips against Dorcas' as the door slammed close behind them.

 **I hope you all enjoyed I'd Change For You.**


End file.
